Coin operated washers, dryers and similar machines are a familiar part of the American scene. Usually, such installations are found in laundry rooms of apartment dwellings, commercial "self service" laundry establishments, and the like. In most instances, the machines are equipped with a box-like coin receptor unit attached to the machine and characterized by a coin receiving means in which appropriate coins are deposited to initiate the machine's operating cycle. Typically, these receptor units include a coin box in which the deposited coins are collected. Such coin boxes, although locked, represent an attraction for thieves and vandals who break into the receptor unit and pilfer the coins, usually damaging the receptor unit in the process.